BookFace Stories
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: The stories of the fabulous lives of Glee. Told using Facebook. Will not follow show. Klaine, Finchel, Wantana, Artney, Tike, Quam, St. Berry and more to come.
1. Chapter 1

**This will not go in order with the shows

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel** had just joined Facebook.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is friends with **Burt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, and 59 other people.**

**

* * *

Rachel Berry **wrote on **Finn Hudson**'s wall: Hey, Finn. My dads want to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight

**Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson** like this

**Finn Hudson:** Sure. Then, wednesday my house? Or technically not mine... Burt's?

**Rachel Berry: **I would love to have dinner with your mother, her boyfriend and... the unspeakable boy. It would be splendid

**Finn Hudson**: Unspeakable boy? Wht?

**Rachel Berry: **You know... Him!

**Kurt Hummel:** You, Rachel, do realize I have a Facebook?

**Rachel Berry: **Duhh. I'm friends with you.

**Kurt Hummel**: And that I can read?

**Rachel Berry: **Of course. Where is this going?

**Kurt Hummel: **And that the only other person that would possibly be at MY house with MY dad, his girlfriend and Finn is me, right?

**Rachel Berry: **Is this one of your schemes to make me seem stupid?

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel, even though your daft boyfriend doesn't realize that you're talking about me at the "unspeakable boy", I do. I'm not stupid.

**Rachel Berry: **I wasn't insinuating that you were...

**Kurt Hummel: **I really hate you

**Mercedes Jones **and **8 other people **like this

**Rachel Berry: **I do know that everyone in Glee Club other than Finn and Kurt liked that.

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt leave her alone.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I thot tht Kurt waz a dolfin. Why is he fghting Finn for Rachel?

**Santana Lopez**: He's not fighting for Diva. He's fighting Diva because she's a bitch.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm still here.

**Noah Puckerman: **Eff off, Rachel.

* * *

**Rachel Berry** wished people understood her genius.

* * *

**Artie Abrams** is now in a relationship with **Brittany S. Pierce.**

**

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang **is confused.

**Mike Chang** likes this.

**Mike Chang**: You and me both, Asian Babe.

**Santana Lopez: ***gag*

**Karen Chang **and **25 others** like this

**Mike Chang: **Mom!

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce** loves **Artie Abrams**

**Artie Abrams** and** 7 others** like this

**Quinn Fabray**: Aww(:

**Santana Lopez**: So much gag.

**Noah Puckerman **likes this

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** is now in a relationship with **Sam Evans

* * *

**

**Sam Evans** wishes that just because he has his first girlfriend at McKinley, he needs The Talk. Oh save me

**Quinn Fabray:** Sorry, babe. Good luck. Breadstix later?

**Sam Evans: **If I survive!

**Quinn Fabray:** Such a drama queen :D

**Sam Evans: **:P

**

* * *

****Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Blaine Criss, Wes Frain and David Thompson**

**Noah Puckerman: **Get some, lady-boy

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **wished it would just end

**Noah Puckerman:**Dude, that better not mean what I think it does?

**Kurt Hummel:** If you are suggesting suicide, no. I could never waste my life with all the fabulous clothes I have;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Good... I think

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Kurt! Wht r u doing out of the oceen? And puck u shuld kno btr! Dolfins need wtr

* * *

**Blaine Criss:** Doesn't understand the ignorance of people.

**Kurt Hummel: **Total douche bags, if you ask me

**Wes Frain:** VIOLENCE IS NEVER THE ANSWER!

**Blaine Criss: **Dude, what are you talking about.

**David Thompson: **The world may never know

**Blaine Criss, Kurt Hummel and 2 others** like this.

* * *

**Dave Karofsky** likes **girls,sex with girls, and 82 others.**

**

* * *

Finn Hudson **is now friends with **Blaine Criss**

**

* * *

Finn Hudson** wrote on **Blaine Criss**'s wall: Do u knw whts wrong w/ Kurt? Hes been in his room all day crying hart renching sobbs.

**Mercedes Jones:** What's wrong with my boy? Blaine! If you have anything to do with this

**Blaine Criss:** It's not my place to tell you guys. If Kurt wants to, he can. I can promise you that I'm there for him.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Whos klaine? and why is kurtie cwrying?

**Blaine Criss:** It's Blaine. And that's not for me to say.

**Mercedes Jones: **White boy! Tell me right now!

**Finn Hudson:** No! Tel me... I mean our rents r dating. I neeed 2 kno.

**Noah Puckerman: **Why is my boy crying? Who hurt him?

**Santana Lopez:** Who hurt my sexy boy? I'll pummel 'em

**Blaine Criss: **Honestly, I can't tell you guys. I promised, but I am going to fix it. No problem

**Wes Frain: **I can help(:

**Santana Lopez: **Who are YOU? And why haven't I made out with you, yet;)?

**David Thompson: **That's Wes. And you haven't made out with him because he had a girlfriend. Right, Wes. My Sister. Whom you love dearly?

**Wes Frain:** David, are you stupid? You know your sisters cheating on me. I'm only with her for... Nevermind

**Noah Puckerman: **I seriously am liking this Wes guy.

**Finn Hudson:** go awy, u guys r cloging my newz fead

* * *

**Blaine Criss** wishes he didn't have to talk to/meet new people under back circumstances.

**Artie Abrams: **Agreed

**Brittany S. Pierce**: r u a dolfin 2?

**Blaine Criss: **What?

**Santana Lopez:** She wants to know if you're gay

**Blaine Criss:** Oh. Well, I am.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: r u and kurtie gona have dolfin bbys?

**Blaine Criss:**...

* * *

**Blaine Criss **is now friends with **Artie Abrams and 9 others**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** hates Ohio and just wants to leave.

**Noah Puckerman:** Skip town together?

**Kurt Hummel:**you got it.

* * *

**Blaine Criss **wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall: Hey, wanna catch a movie later?

**Santana Lopez: **Get some;)

**Wes Frain, Mercedez Jones and 213 other people** like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **To Blaine: Yes. To everyone else: I hate you. Even the Dalton Academy-ers.

* * *

**Blaine Criss** is seeing Burlesque with **Kurt Hummel**

**Santana Lopez, David Thompson and 23 others **like this

* * *

**David Karofsky** had a random urge to see Burlesque ;)

* * *

**Finn Hudson:** Kurt came home hlding on 2 **Blaine Criss** 4 deer life crying his eyes out

**Rachel Berry:** Oh dear, is he alright?

**Finn Hudson: **No. Not all. I cant tell u wht hpend

**Mercedes Jones: **My white boy:( Want me to come over?

**Finn Hudson:** No, Kurt wnts 2 b alone. He wont let any1 but blaine close 2 him

**Blaine Criss:** Finn, did it ever occur to you that maybe Kurt didn't want anyone to know? No one has to know what happened until he wants to tell them

**Finn Hudson: **sry

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce **wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall: r u alrite? I herd u wer sad

**Kurt Hummel**: It's okay, Britt. Don't worry

**Brittany S. Pierce**: u shur?

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm feeling just fine.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: y wer u sad?

**Kurt Hummel**: Just... problems. Nothing big.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Liar.

**Mike Chang:** Yeah. We don't know why you were sad, but it wasn't for some small reason

**Kurt Hummel:** Just leave it alone, please.

**Quinn Fabray: **We're worried about you. You haven't been at school since Friday. You've missed 3 days of school. The only reason you ever miss school is when you're redecorating or shopping. And don't give me some BS about you being sick.

**Rachel Berry**: For once, I agree with Quinn. We're really worried, Kurt. We miss you. And not just because of you not being at school. You haven't been yourself in weeks.

**Finn Hudson:** And you've barely eaten the past couple days.

**Kurt Hummel**:You guys aren't helping anything! Just leave me alone!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Im sry kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel:** it's not you, Britt

* * *

**Blaine Criss** is hanging out with his best friend watching Little Mermaid (:

**Wes Frain: **You are mistaken. I'm obviously not there.

**Mercedes Jones: **Tell Kurt I'm glad he finally came back to school.

**David Thompson:** Dude, we never hand out anymore. You're always with Kurt :(

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt deserves someone who understands him, right now.

**Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and 19 others** like this.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** date with **Noah Puckerman** and by date, I mean sex ;)

**Noah Puckerman** likes this

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** had my first kiss. The one that actually counted.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** uve made out w/ me? Dosnt tht count?

**Wes Frain:** Go Kurt! Get some ;)

**David Thompson**: Blaine finally made a move?

**Blaine Criss: **Thanks to Kiss the Girl :)

* * *

**Blaine Criss** wants to know all about Kurt making out with **Brittany S. Pierce**

**Finn Hudson:** I'll PM u

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **is now married to **Sam Evans**

**Sam Evans **likes this

**Sam Evans: **Love you, babe

**Brittany S. Pierce:** y wasnt I invytd?

* * *

**Quinn Fabray-Evans **is meeting her "Husband's" parents

**Sam Evans** likes this

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is now in a relationship with **Blaine Criss**

**Sue Sylvester, Mercedes Jones and 119 other people** like this.

**Noah Puckerman:** Why does Sue like this?

**Sue Sylvester:** Porcelain happens to be a good soul in need of love

**Santana Lopez: **Coach? Are you feeling alright?

* * *

**Mike Chang **dinner with **Tina Cohen-Chang**'s family at Breadstix.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** I love me some Breadstix ;)

**Mike Chang:** Haha love you

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Love you. Asian kiss?

**Mike Chang: **Asian Kiss

* * *

**Burt Hummel** my son has his first boyfriend. Oh god, help me.

**Kurt Hummel:** Dad, you're Atheist, remember?

**Burt Hummel**: I know, kiddo. I just... Have to get used to you having a boyfriend. I like Klaine anyway...

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, dad.

* * *

**Blaine Criss** Holy shit. Lumberjack Kurt. You must be shitting me.

**Finn Hudson:** I shit u not

**Santana Lopez:** That was beyond amazing.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **kurtie is a gud kiser. his lips tasted lyk strarrberys

**Blaine Criss:** Don't they, though? Best. Taste. Ever

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine, you do realize you're posting this ONLINE! Where PEOPLE can see?

**Blaine Criss: **Chill, Kurt. hey, you coming over this weekend? My 'rents wanna meet you.

**Kurt Hummel:**I'd love to ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't forget protection

**Santana Lopez**: No glove, no gay love

**Kurt Hummel:** Kill. Me. Now

**Blaine Criss:** I thought I already explained that I would be in distress if you died? During baby, it's cold outside?

**Noah Puckerman**: You guys sang to each other? That's gay.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Puk thts meen. say sry 2 the dolfins

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is no longer in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

**Jesse St. James** likes this

**Jesse St. James:** Finally. I was waiting for you guys to realize it won't work. Frankenteen and dwarf? Nope sorry

**Santana Lopez**: I miss you. Plus I never got around to sleeping with you

* * *

**Burt Hummel** does not understand teenagers

* * *

**That about sums it up, Burt. Not as long as some that are on here, but I seriously, if you want..., plan on continuing it**

**R&R?  
**

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

_[chorus:]_  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

_[chorus]_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Ignore the random lyrics last chapter. I apologize**

**

* * *

Rachel Berry** going to Disney with my dads!

**David Karofsky:** Fags

**Noah Puckerman:** Seriously, dude? You're not funny. Actually really irritating.

**David Karofsky:** Well, your faggot buddy Kurt seems to like me;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Karofsky, I really can't deal with you right now.

**David Karofsky: **shut up, lady

**Noah Puckerman:** Dude, just leave Kurt alone.

**David Karofsky: **Not my fault the boy likes me. He did come into the locker room to catch a peek at my junk

**Blaine Criss:** David, you know very well that's not what happened.

**David Karofsky:** You just upset that he likes me, right? Don't worry. I don't swing that way.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine leave it alone. Just don't say anything

**Rachel Berry:** You do realize, neanderthal, that I could call the cops for you under the terms of online harassment. And it doesn't help that you've obviously done something to my friend, Kurt. And even though he won't tell us what happened, I have my suspicions. Hate crimes are illegal you know!

**Santana Lopez:** I surprisingly don't want to slap you right now.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** B ing a dolfin is nofing to be asshamd of

* * *

**Finn Hudson** I hait whn i wlk in2 my room 2 find Kurt crying in2 Blaine's sholder

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn, go hang out with Rachel or something

**Finn Hudson:** u do knw we brok up rite?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes, I also know the only reason her dads are taking her to Disney is because she's overcome with grief

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce** iz w/ the best boifrend evar: **Artie Abrams**

**Artie Abrams**: Thanks, Britt. Love you(:

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Luv u. Im on top ths tyme?

**Santana Lopez:** You guys up for another? ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce: **aktuely i reelly just wnt sum tyme w/ Artie

* * *

**Santana Lopez** feels lonely

**Mercedes Jones:** How about we go to the mall?

**Santana Lopez:** I thought you'd be with your boy?

**Mercedes Jones:** He's with Blaine, as always, but I can't complain. My boy needs to get laid ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Boy does he ever!

**Mercedes Jones: **So mall? Half hour?

**Santana Lopez: **Sounds good :D

* * *

**Rachel Berry** is on the plane

**Jesse St. James** likes this

**Jesse St. James:** hey, I'm moving back to Ohio (reason not to be on here). Maybe me and you could hang out? As friends?

**Rachel Berry:** I'd like that. Just don't throw eggs at me?

**Jesse St. James:** It's a date... Well, not a date... Just an outing... with two people... Yeah

**19 people **like this

**Carry St. James**: Hey, is this the Rachel you never shut up about?

* * *

**Carol Hudson **is now engaged to** Burt Hummel**

**Kurt Hummel:** Congrats, dad. Come downstairs for planning.

**Blaine Criss**: Congrats, sir... err. Burt.

**Sam Evans**: It's gunna be a Glee Wedding

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is meeting his amazing boyfriends parents (: Leaving now

**Blaine Criss**: Then, checking out Dalton, right? We don't need ANOTHER occurance of "It"... And after yesterday...

**Mike Chang:** Kurt's looking at Dalton? It got that bad? What happened? What's "it"? What happened yesterday?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Kurt, you know you can tell us everything? Right? We love you, you know that.

**Blaine Criss:** You guys can know when we decide, don't worry.

* * *

**Mike Chang** wants **Blaine Criss** to know, I will worry

* * *

**Sue Sylvester** wedding tomorrow.

**Carol Sylvester**: I still think you're crazy

* * *

**Santana Lopez** is hanging with her new bestie(: **Mercedes Jones**

**Mercedes Jones**: Sisters?

* * *

**Santana Lopez** has listed **Mercedes Jones** as her sister

**Mercedes Jones and David Thompson** like this

* * *

**David Karofsky** likes **boobs, female, girls with no clothes and 14 other things.**

**

* * *

Kurt Hummel** thinks you try way to hard

**Blaine Criss:** This aimed to who I think? Btw, I saw your Rocky Horror costume;) Wear it your first night as my roommate

**Santana Lopez:** Kinky ;)

**Quinn Fabray:** Blaine, did you just tell us that Kurt is switching?:'(

**Mercedes Jones:** Yeah, Quinn. He starts Monday.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you guys. I should have kept courage

**Blaine Criss:** Darling, you and I knew that courage was over as soon as "it" happened.

**Finn Hudson:** Do we get to know what happened now?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll PM you guys.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** wrote on** David Karofsky**'s wall: I. Will. Kill. You.

**David Karofsky:** Why?

**Sam Evans:** You know why!

**David Karofsky:** No I really don't

**Finn Hudson:** How do you like being forced out of the closet

**Mike Chang:** It's sexual harassment, stupid.

**Santana Lopez:** And bruises... So many freaking bruised. karofsky, you're dead.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** i cnt b leeve ud hert sum1 lyke dat. kurtie iz a purson 2

**Artie Abrams**: I'm so happy I can walk now. I can finally beat you to a pulp

**David Karofsky:** He told you? I made him promise

**Rachel Berry: **Death threats can only get you so far, neanderthal

**Blaine Criss:** Kurt and I are currently talking to the cops about this situation. Very understanding cops... They've taken a hating towards you. It helps that one of them is playing for my team ;) Helps that the other is his boyfriend

**Burt Hummel:** You won't be able to lay your filthy paws on my son ever again

**Noah Puckerman:** I think you'll like where you're going

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Dayvid haz pawwz?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **has changed his school to **Dalton Academy for Boys**

**Blaine Criss, Wes Frain, David Thompson and 415 others** like this

**Mercedes Jones:** I'm going to miss you white boy, but Dalton will be a good place for you

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll visit you every day, boo :)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman**: With Finn, Mike, Sam, and the Hummel's, helping transfer Kurt to Dalton.

* * *

**Wes Frain** wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall: Lucky Bastard. You get a single room

**Ethan Catole:** That's what he gets for transfering mid-year

**David Thompson:** Yeah, Ethan. Didn't you ever wonder why Blaine has a single?

**Ethan Catole:** Oh... Right. Sorry

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Ethan Catole, Jason Lewis and 27 others**

**

* * *

Rachel Berry** wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall: You're competition now. Mr. Schue is planning a little competition between us groups. You guys in

**Wes Frain**: As the head chair for the Dalton Warbler's board, I say we are. I have to meet this Santana girl ;)

**David Thompson**: You're still dating my sister

**Wes Frain:** I've already told you. She doesn't like me for my romantic side! She's with me for sex. I'm with her for sex. That's how it works. I'm breaking up with her right now.

**Santana Lopez**: I really do like this Wes guy. He has what it takes to get in my pants. And maybe stay there for a while ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Don't I have what it takes?

**Santana Lopez:** No, and you never will. You dated Man-hands remember?

**Rachel Berry:** This is my wall post...

* * *

**Finn Hudson** is going on a date with an amazing girl :)

**Jesse St. James:** Impossible. I'm going out with Rachel tonight

**Rachel Berry** likes this

**Finn Hudson:** Why am I friends with you?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **had an amazing first day. Made lots of friends :D

**Ethan Catole:** Glad you had fun :D You trying out for Warblers?

**Kurt Hummel:** Of course I am. How could I not?

**Blaine Criss:** I'm looking forward to having a good time tonight ;) You brought your Rocky Horror costume, right?

**Kurt Hummel:** not the time for this... I'll text you. And yes

**Jason Lewis:** I did not need to hear this

**Wes Frain:** At least you weren't in the room next door the FIRST time. I'm scarred.

**Finn Hudson:** leest u didnt hav 2 wlk in on it. Wrst prt: We dont shar a room(me & kurt). Thy wer in my room.

**David Thompson:** I walked in on them doing it in the Warblers room. Like... last week.

**Jarrett Dusky:** I walked in on them in the cafeteria... I seriously don't want to even know...

* * *

**Santana Lopez** just read how kinky **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Criss** are... I need to step up my game. **Wes Frain**, meet me in the storage room at Walmart

**Wes Frain:** No problem ;)

**David Thompson:** You dumped my sister, right?

**David Thompson:** I'm taking this silence as a yes.

**David Thompson:** Hello?

**David Thompson:** Dude, it's been two hours

* * *

**Sue Sylvester **is now divorced

* * *

**Sue Sylvester** the marriage would have never worked. Sue didn't listen to me and dropped my bullhorn in the pool

* * *

**Sue Sylvester** just realized no one comments on my statuses

* * *

**Burt Hummel** wedding tomorrow. Thanks to **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Criss**, the Warblers, and New Directions (: will be a perfect night.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** had posted an album: **The Big Fat Glee Wedding(:**

**Blaine Criss:** is #17 the one before the thing that happened that your dad walked in on?

* * *

**Burt Hummel** doesn't understand why, at his wedding, he manages to walk in on his son and boyfriend... Never need to see that again...

**Kurt Hummel:** sorry, dad

**Finn Hudson:** they've done it in my room before

**Wes Frain:** Where was it? Santana and I need to add it to the list of Kinky places Kurt and Blaine were found.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** just realized a lot of people walk in on us.. FML

* * *

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel Berry **is now in a relationship with **Jesse St. James**

**Jesse St. James** likes this.

* * *

**Sam Evans** is going on a double date with Klaine and my fabulous girlfriend.

* * *

**Finn Hudson** tht date suked

**Noah Puckerman**: No one really gives a shit

**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel** and** 231 other_s_** like this.

* * *

**Wes Frain** has joined the Warblers and ND to make a list of the Kinkiness of Klaine.

**Santana Lopez:** Me, you, Breadstix. 8. You're paying.

**Jarrett Dusky:** Wes, after yesterday my cousin is under the impression you two are dating. Explain?

**Wes Frain:** San, yes ma'am. And Jarrett, Sex isn't dating. I've explained this many times.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** really likes **Wes Frain**. He's smexxi. And he gets me:) Plus I have a thing for a guy in a uniform ;)

**Sue Sylvester:** You get him, tiger.

**Brittney S. Pierce:** Santan iz a tygr?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **loves his friends

**Blaine Criss:** What about me?

**Kurt Hummel:** Despite you being my boyfriend, you're still my friend. Hence boyFRIEND

**Noah Puckerman:** Do I count?

**Kurt Hummel:** All of New D counts

**Rachel Berry:** Even Me?

**Kurt Hummel:** Of course. Mall later?

**Rachel Berry:** Of course:) Invite Merce and Quinn and Tina

* * *

**Mercedes Jones **mall with my girlllls... and Kurt

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Isn't Kurt an honorary girl?

**Quinn Fabray:** Not since he got laid

**Kurt Hummel:** Is it okay if I invite Blaine?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **No. 'Cause then we all have to invite our boy toys

**Kurt Hummel:** Fiiiiine.

**Mercedes Jones:** Plus you guys would probably end up doing it in the dressing room.

**Kurt Hummel:** Done before

**Blaine Criss** and **Santana Lopez** like this

* * *

**Artie Abrams** wrote on **Brittany S. Pierce**'s wall: Hey, babe. My parents are out for the weekend ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Yay:D can we wtchh a moovee?

**Artie Abrams:** Sure babe:) Bring pajamas and clothes for tomorrow;D

**Brittany S. Pierce:** can i bringg mie kat?

**Artie Abrams:** And litter box and food, yeah

* * *

**Mike Chang **boys night at the Hudmel's.

**Noah Puckerman:** Black OPs. Ftw

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** girls night at the Fabray's:)

**Quinn Fabray:** You have to show me your moisturizing routine

**Kurt Hummel:** Will do, boo

* * *

**Blaine Criss** parents are out of town... home alone... joy

**Finn Hudson:** Hey, come to my place for boy's night

**Noah Puckerman:** You play Black OPs?

**Blaine Criss:** Do you even have to ask? Of course I play Black OPs. Any legit gamer would.

**Mike Chang:** Blaine, where have you been our whole lives?

**Noah Puckerman:** If you and Kurt weren't totally the hottest gay couple, I'd be all over you.

**Noah Puckerman:** Not that I'm gay or anything

**Noah Puckerman:** I like chics, okay.

**Sam Evans:** Sure you do ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Fuck off, man

* * *

**Burt Hummel** So I get kicked out of my own house so some teenage guys can play Black OPs. Not cool

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry, dad. I would hang with you, but I'm with my girls

* * *

**Wes Frain** date with San. Might actually like this girl for things other than the sex

**Santana Lopez:** Same here. This might be legit

**Jarrett Dusky:** Wes? Liking a girl for things other than sex? Shit just got real

**Santana Lopez, David Thompson, and 450 others** like this

* * *

**William Schuester **joined Facebook.

* * *

**William Schuester **has just found out things I could've gone my whole life not knowing.

**Santana Lopez:** that pretty much all of your students are sexually active and that Kurt and Blaine are the kinkiest couple ever?

**William Schuester:** Well, yeah

* * *

**Blaine Criss** loves blasting zombies

**Kurt Hummel:** You're such a boy :)

**Blaine Criss:** you love it ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** I do. Movies tomorrow?

**Blaine Criss:** You got it

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** just remembered who lives right next door to the Fabray's.

**Quinn Fabray:** Sorry, Kurt. I seriously forgot. Sorry you can't come to girls night.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** is surprised by how beast **Kurt Hummel** is at Black OPs

**Kurt Hummel:** I do live with Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** i trayned him wel

**Sam Evans:** Duuuude, I'm the one that convinced him to play the first time.

* * *

**Finn Hudson** did nt nead 2 wlk in on tht. jst. mayjor bad idea.

**Noah Puckerman:** at least they were quiet about it and didn't do anything kinky.

* * *

**Santana Lopez **a date? not ending in sex? followed by a second date next week? holy shit. What has come of me?

**Brittany S. Pierce, Wes Frain **and** 27 others** like this.

* * *

**Jesse St. James** has an amazing girlfriend:)

**Rachel Berry:** :) and I have an amazing boyfriend

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** the mushiness! it's killing me! I think I'm the only single one.

**Finn Hudson:** im single 2. dont sweat it

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** had a nice night. the only time I was insulted by a neanderthal was when **Noah Puckerman** insulted the color scheme in my room

**Noah Puckerman:** Color? It's all white!

**Blaine Criss:** It brings out his eyes.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** needs to get laid. Bad.

* * *

**Grr. Not very good, in my opinion... **

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note- None of the chapters are really related as of now.**

**

* * *

Noah Puckerman** Stacy's mom has got it going on!

**Artie Abrams **and **2 others** like this.

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce** is gng 2 the mal w/ hr bfr nd dolfins

**Santana Lopez**: I was invited, but I'm busy

**Kurt Hummel:**Lemme guess, you and Puckerman are "hanging out"?

**Blaine Criss **and **13 others** like this

**Santana Lopez:** Nope. Me and your bro are getting it oooon;)

**Brittany S. Pierce:** i thot fin waz dting man hands?

**Rachel Berry:** No, Finn and I are not dating. Nor will we ever again go down that path of destruction. We both have new roads to follow. I happen to be dating Jesse St. James again while Finn is sleeping around. See, totally different drections.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** wat doz tht meen?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Hello?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** were did evry1 go?

* * *

**Wes Frain** ATTENTION ALL **warblers** THERE IS AN EMERGENCY PRACTICE! That means you **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Criss. **Put some clothes on and join us in the choir room.

**Kurt Hummel:** I have to wonder how you know we're naked.

**Blaine Criss **likes this.

**Santana Lopez:** You guys are always naked and going at it.

**Noah Puckerman:** You two officially have my title of "Sex Shark"

**Brittany S. Pierce:** wuldnt it be sex dolfin?

**

* * *

Santana Lopez** who to pick? The awesomely sexy **Wes Frain**? Or the Badassedly sexy **Noah Puckerman**? Decisions, decisions...

**Mercedes Jones:** Or you could come to the mall with me and Tina?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **likes this.

**Santana Lopez:** I pick that. Wes, I'll see you tomorrow at movies. Puck, find yourself a new booty call. If you know what that means for you, Wes?

**Wes Frain** likes this.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** is now in a relationship with** Wes Frain**

**Jarrett Dusky:** Holy shit. Alternate universe.

**David Thompson **likes this.

**Blaine Criss:** I'm happy for you guys.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** yayy sanny wont b lonly nymore.

* * *

**Mike Chang** is going to Michigan to visit Matt(:

**Quinn Fabrey:** I always thought you two were gay for each other.

**Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry** and **57 others** like this.

**Matt Rutherford:** Uh. No, sorry.

**Mike Chang** likes this.

* * *

**Sue Sylvester** hates children.

* * *

**Jesse St. James** is meeting the most amazing girls parents.

**Rachel Berry** likes this

**Kurt Hummel:** And we care why?

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** You can't blame me for not liking him. He's always been a douche to me.

**Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman** and **8 others** like this.

* * *

**Sam Evans** is watching Avatar.. again

**Quinn Fabrey**: you're obsessed.

**Sam Evans:** I am, you love it

**Quinn Fabrey** likes this.

* * *

**Artie Abrams** Growing up won't bring us down.

**Brittany S. Pierce, William Schuester **and **18 others **like this.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** hates doctor appointments.

**Blaine Criss:** Why are you at the doctor, boo?

**Kurt Hummel:** Check up on my dad. Black Swan at 2:30?

**Blaine Criss:** It's a date.

* * *

**David Thompson** enjoys spying on the Klaine dates.

**Jarrett Dusky:** it's a fun experience, also adds to the list of kinks.

**Burt Hummel:** could you stop talking about my son and his boyfriends "kinks" please?

**Jarrett Dusky**: Yes sir!

* * *

**William Schuester **is scheduling an extra practice tonight to get us ready for regionals.

**Finn Hudson:** its not 4 a few months

**Rachel Berry:** You can never be too prepared

**Jesse St. James** likes this.

* * *

**Finn Hudson** feels like the only single one.

**Mercedes Jones:** *coughs*

**Noah Puckerman:** Hey, Aretha. How 'bout we give it another shot.

**Mercedes Jones:** *takes back the cough and agrees with Puck*

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is officially the only single one. This sucks

**Lauren Zizes:** I'm single ;)

**Finn Hudson:** And I'm not that desperate.

* * *

**David Thompson** and again the Klaine date ends in sex. In the movie theater seats.. I have never been so glad to leave.

**Santana Lopez:** You hear that, Wes? We must get working

**Wes Frain:** on it.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Anything you want to see happen?**

**R&R?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you don't have a Facebook, they do a thing called to be honest. and.. well. It's kind of obvious.**

**

* * *

Quinn Fabray** like and I'll be honest(:

**Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Criss** like this

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall: tbh; I miss you so much, bb(: I can't wait until you visit this weekend. I love your fashion and diva-ness.(:

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww, thanks, boo(: I can't wait to see you again! We should go shopping(: I saw this dress that would totally compliment your eyes!

**Blaine Criss** likes this

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine! Stop being creepy!

**Blaine Criss:** Hun, you misspelled sexy. Thought you should know.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** loves his nerd of a boyfriend(: Breadsticks tomorrow

**Santana Lopez:** I love me some breadsticks;)

**Wes Frain:** So, Tana. Me. You. Breadsticks. Tonight. 8 p.m.

**Santana Lopez:** YESS! Then the kitchen after;D

**Blaine Criss: **Sorry, guys, Kurt and I have already done it:D

**Wes Frain:** Damn you.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **wrote on **Blaine Criss**'s wall: tbh; I'm so happy that Kurt has you. You're so nice and Kurt deserves someone as amazing as you are(:

**Blaine Criss:** Why, thank you, Ms. Fabray.

**Sam Evans**: It's Mrs. Fabrey-Evans(:

**Quinn Fabray **likes this.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **changed her name to **Quinn Fabrey-Evans**

**Sam Evans** likes this

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** actually has a date tonight(:

**Noah Puckerman:** and I'm excited, promise(: It's nice having someone that's not with me for relief of sexual tension.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **y r u tlkin bout tents and suns?

**Mercedes Jones:** it's nothing, boo.

* * *

**Blaine Criss** wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall: Babe, courtyard, five minutes(;

**Jarrett Dusky:** please don't talk about your sexual exploits on here.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **wrote on **Sam Evans**'s wall: I love you and I've never dated someone as amazing as you(: Most guys were with me to be popular, but not you. You love me for me and I love you for your nerdy self(:

**Sam Evans:** I will never, EVER use you for your popularity. But I know you use me for my nerdyness;)

**Quinn Fabray**: how did you catch on? I thought I was being secretive about the whole thing

**Sam Evans:** I have my ways(: Movie tonight? How about Tangled?

**Quinn Fabray: **How did you know I wanted to see that?

**Sam Evans:** You love Disney, of course you want to see that.

* * *

**Finn Hudson** hates being single. And it doesn't help that everyone's coupled up. Even Karofsky has a girlfriend.

**Kurt Hummel:** WHAT? GIRLfriend? Stupid closet case.

**Finn Hudson:** That's what I said.

**Dave Karofsky:** I'm not a closet case.

**Noah Puckerman:** fuck off.

* * *

**Dave Karofsky** loves his GIRLfriend.

**Blaine Criss:** you're not fooling anyone.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Someone asked for Quinn/Sam and this is all I could come up with.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long. I have a lot going on in my life:P**

**If you have any suggestions for BookFace, leave them in a review or message me. Also requests for oneshots/drabbles**

**

* * *

Dave Karofsky** is now in a relationship with **Clarissa Jones**

**Clarissa Jones **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:**...the fuck?

**Noah Puckerman:** Exactly what I was thinking.

* * *

**Finn Hudson** has any1 evr herd of **Clarissa Jones**?

**Rachel Berry:** No, we have not. I, for one, think that she is a figment of Karofsky's imagination in order to make Kurt jealous. Which I doubt will ever happen (Kurt being jealous).

**Kurt Hummel **and** Blaine Criss** like this

**Dave Karofsky:** Shut it, Berry.

**Kurt Hummel:** ^^^ I believe that to be proof you are right, Rachel

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** likes **his boyfriend, sex with his boyfriend, kinkiness with his boyfriend** and **cats.**

**Lauren Zizes:** cats suck.

**Noah Puckerman** likes this

**Sam Evans:** is the "cats" thing really all you care about?

**Lauren Zizes:** I walked in on them in my ice cream freezer.. So, yeah.

**Finn Hudson:** HAV U GUYZ DUN IT EVERYWEAR?

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **is no longer in a relationship

**Rachel Berry:** I am very sorry for your loss, Quinn. Sam does not deserve you.

**Quinn Fabray:** I don't need your sympathy. Everyone knows you hate me

**Rachel Berry:** I could never hate you, Quinn.

**Jesse St. James:** I could never hate you, either.

**Santana Lopez:** Fuck off.

* * *

**Wes Frain** dinner with the 'rents. Kill. Me. Now.

**Santana Lopez:** Your parents can't be that bad.

**Blaine Criss:** They can, though. His mom attacked me with a razor the first time I came over. Apparently my hair was too shaggy.

**Kurt Hummel:** I think your hair is cute(:

**Blaine Criss:** I need to get it cut.

**Kurt Hummel:** Mind if I come with? ;D

* * *

**Santana Lopez **oh great, now Klaine is going to end up going at it in a barber shop.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** y wuld kurts bf, klaine, go it by himself?

**William Schuester:** I don't think that's what she means, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **MR. SHOE! u're the only teecher are skool tht hasnt made out w me.. other then the dear 1.

**Emma Pillsbury:** Britt, honey, do we have to have this talk again?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** no, its OK. my mom give me the tlk. & kurt tot me aboot "safe" secs

**Noah Puckerman:** Secs?

**Mercedes Jones:** She means sex.

* * *

**Mike Chang **wrote on **Tina Cohen-Chang**'s wall: Asian kiss?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** of course(: Breadsticks later?

**Mike Chang:** Yes(:

* * *

**David Thompson:** Feels lonely:P

**Jarrett Dusky:** Join the club, dude

**Ethan Catole:** Ditto

**Jason Lewis:** same here.

**Finn Hudson:** Black OPs at my place?

**David Thompson:** Klaine won't be there, right?

**Finn Hudson:** No, I think they're taking advantage of Rachel not being home and doing it in her room..

**Rachel Berry: **O_o

* * *

**William Schuester** will never understand children

**Emma Pillsbury, Shannon Bieste **and** Sue Sylvester** like this

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
